Rainy Days in Adabat
by TMK0009
Summary: Sonic makes a decision that changes the course of the destiny og Light Gaia. Now no longer bound to a cycle, Chip now lives among the heroes of the world as one of the group. But a year after the war with Eggman and Infinite, Chip begins to learn a certain feeling when he comes across a certain rabbit all grown up. Alternate ending timeline for Sonic Unleashed. Rated T for nudity.


"This one's all mine!" exclaimed Sonic as he rushed towards the entity known as Dark Gaia, who Chip had just sent for a loop with a powerful blow from the gathered Temples of Gaia in the form of the Gaia Colossus. Sonic, as Super Sonic, was now looking to deal the final blow as he zoomed right towards Dark Gaia, who despite it being in it's perfect state, was on it's last legs as it attempted to stop Super Sonic, but the super-powered hedgehog was too much for it to stop as Sonic pierced right through Dark Gaia's center eye, causing the entity to bellow out in agony at it's defeat while Sonic flew up high, looking down at the defeated entity that has existed since the dawn of time.

As he watched this happen, Sonic suddenly realized something. Even though he and Chip had won, all they had done was reset the cycle of Light and Dark Gaia and if that was the case, then Chip was gonna stay behind in the core of the world and go to sleep to inevitably wait for Dark Gaia to emerge again. Sonic knew Chip has beaten Dark Gaia before possibly countless times, but there was a chance that one day in the future, Dark Gaia could get the better of Chip and truly bring about the end of the world. And that was a chance that the hedgehog wasn't about to take as he flew over to the Gaia Colossus and exited his Super state, the Chaos Emeralds now circling around him. "It's time...I break this cycle for good!"

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Sonic could hear Chip ask him telepathically, but the hedgehog didn't respond as a part of him felt that if he did, Chip would try and stop him. But even if he were to, Sonic was determined to see his plan through and when he's determined to do something, there was no stopping him. Sonic began to focus what energy he had left into the Chaos Emeralds, hoping he wasn't too late to do what he was intending to do.

"Nnnggghhh...Chaos...CONTROL!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed as suddenly, what could be seen of Dark Gaia was split apart into a bunch of energy, with more of it emerging from the lava as what remained of Dark Gaia started to be absorbed into the Chaos Emeralds. Chip was stunned to see what was happening. He wanted to tell Sonic to stop what he was doing, but a part of him was stopping him from doing so, leaving the little god doing nothing but watching the scene in front of him unfold. Chip soon began to see the Chaos Emeralds darken in color as they absorbed Dark Gaia itself, something he didn't think was possible. He was soon brought out of his thoughts as Sonic began to talk again. "Chip, you might be Light Gaia, but you shouldn't have to be confined to living out all of time doing this over and over again. You deserve to get to live life as anyone else should...and I'm gonna make that possible now!"

"Sonic!" Chip called out, no longer deciding to stay within the Gaia Colossus, his physical form emerging as he flew over to Sonic. As he did, he could tell Sonic was heavily struggling to finish the job of sealing away Dark Gaia inside the Chaos Emeralds. It was amazing that Sonic could even do what he's done already after such an intense battle which no doubt left the blue hedgehog fatigued, but this could very well be pushing too far. But Chip realized Sonic wasn't gonna stop until the job was done and Chip, knowing the way Sonic is despite not being with him for a long time compared to Sonic's other friends, realized Sonic could very well be sacrificing his life to finish the job. Not wanting to see his friend perish, Chip did the only thing that could come to his mind in a panic and began to share his energy with Sonic.

"C-Chip, w-what are you doing!" Sonic asked, taken by surprise by the sudden energy he felt coming from his buddy, but when he got the chance to look at him, Sonic saw a face filled with a mix of both panic and determination.

"Sonic, I won't let you die doing this! You have to live as well! But if what you're trying to do for me is true...well I say what are we waiting for!" Chip said as his face, despite what his eyes were showing, managed to show a smile, one that Sonic returned with his own.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Sonic said as he returned his focus to sealing away Dark Gaia, now with Chip helping him. He wasn't gonna admit it, but Sonic was grateful for the energy boost as he was afraid he didn't have enough strength to finish the sealing process. But with both the energy boost and the seal of approval from Light Gaia himself, Sonic felt that last push he needed as, with a mighty yell from not just him but Chip as well, the hedgehog pulled in the last bits of Dark Gaia, which had been split into seven pieces, and sealed what was left of the evil entity into the Chaos Emeralds, which were now almost completely black in color as the fell onto the ground, with Sonic not far behind as he collapsed from exhaustion. Chip of course flew down and placed the side of his head against Sonic's chest. He let out a huge sigh of relief upon hearing Sonic's heart still beating as well as hearing the hedgehog breathing still.

"Thank you Sonic...let's go home." Chip said as he used his power to cause the Colossus to throw both himself and Sonic, along with the Emeralds, upwards as the last piece of the earth was about to fall into place. The Gaia Colossus split back apart as each of the Temples of Gaia returned to their original places and, just as the last piece of earth fell into place, Sonic and Chip emerged from the center of the world, with Chip now ready to start a new life, no longer bound by his duties as Light Gaia. And deep down, the little dog was both excited and a little nervous.

**_Several years later..._**

"Phew, home at last..." Chip said as he stepped into his own private home hidden right on the edge of the main land of Adabat, on a secluded rocky beach that no one except for a select few knew about. For what seemed like forever, he and his friends had been part of The Resistance as they fought against Eggman's seemingly invincible army led by Infinite. But somehow, with the help of a rookie known as Gadget, The Resistance defeated Eggman, who was now somewhere no one knew where. But after saying goodbye to the other Sonic and helping with the cleanup from the damage done by the war, Chip could finally relax.

His home wasn't all splendid as one would expect from someone who's pretty much a god. In fact it was far from it as it was just a meager three room house, with a bedroom just big enough for two beds and a little more, a small kitchen, and a dining room. It wasn't the most spectacular place, but to Chip it was more than enough. He was dead set on living like any other living being would. Speaking of living, Chip's new life that he had gone through had been one hectic life so far.

Shortly after the fight with Dark Gaia, Eggman attempted to create a galactic amusement park using otherworldly beings called Wisps as an energy source, but he, Sonic, and Tails put a stop to that, though apparently the Hyper-go-on energy had a strange effect on Chip as it had caused his body, which was very small, to undergo some sort of change that made Chip have a similar body to the others, though it apparently made him taller than his friends as a result. Since then, while he could still fly using his fairy-like wings, he had developed a habit for running now and has practiced enough to be able to keep up with Sonic in what the hedgehog calls his 'jogging speed'.

But getting back on track, after that incident in which Sonic defeated not just Eggman's Wisp-powered mech but the mother of all Wisps as well, the next battle with the doctor came when he obtained the power of a being that apparently had come into existance at the same time as Chip himself as well as Dark Gaia. Eggman even teamed up with his past self to control this powerful being called the Time Eater, but thanks to the help of both Sonic and Tails' own past selves, as well as the Chaos Emeralds from the past being involved in the incident, they were able to stop both Eggmans' plots.

Of course though, Eggman found a way to escape the void of time itself a few years later and soon took control of a group known as the Deadly Six to exact his revenge while also sucking the life out of the world, but while Sonic and Tails took care of the threat, Chip himself used his own power to keep the world alive, though he swore he could have felt some sort of unknown force helping him in that process. Once the threat was over, he asked Sonic and Tails about this and Tails told him the only person he knew of that was capable of this was a girl named Cosmo, but it should have been impossible for her to help as she should be dead. But something told Chip that perhaps she wasn't after all so for the next couple of years, he looked for clues of her whereabouts. But after coming up empty sadly, Eggman launched a massive assault on the world alongside a new powerful being known as Infinite, who was powerful enough to even beat Sonic much to Chip's horror.

After this, Chip and the rest of Sonic's friends formed The Resistance with Knuckles being the leader while Chip himself served as the only one to be able to take on Infinite as, while not having as much experience as the others, he made up for it with his powerful attacks but even with his powers as Light Gaia, Chip always found himself at a stalemate with Infinite and the power of the Phantom Ruby. The battles with him as well as Shadow, Zavoc, Metal Sonic, and Chaos, the latter four Chip finding out later were all replicas created by the Phantom Ruby, ended up helping Chip mold into a real fighter, so much so that once Gadget helped Sonic escape imprisonment aboard the Death Egg, Sonic himself was very impressed at Chip's growth. Upon learning that the other Sonic had also shown up, The Resistance managed to make a comeback and finally win the war, though both Eggman and Infinite's whereabouts were still unknown even after the cleanup from the war.

"Well wherever those two are, they can stay there." Chip said with a slightly deeper voice that he had before as one of the changes he developed from his sudden 'growth spurt' as he called it as a voice that made him sound a bit older as well. While he did miss his old, tiny self as he had it for as long as he could remember, he had grown used to his new body and wasn't planning on giving it up anytime soon. He even got a set of clothes to go with his body.

Unlike the other guys who only wore shoes and gloves, he instead made himself a set of clothes which included a set of gold armbands set up on his upper arms, near his shoulders in fact, a set of bracelets that went up halfway his forearm and anklets that went up halfway his thighs, with both sets being made from the same material as the gem embedded in his chest. But enchanted to make them similar to armor in a way while also being flexible enough that he could bend his wrists and ankles as if he weren't wearing them at all. He also wore a skirt that resembled a tribal skirt that was held in place by a custom-made belt that had a smaller version of the gem on his chest. Finally, he had a pair of gray sandles on his feet and on his left ear were a couple of piercings that were in permanently and made out of the same stuff as his gem, which he added because he thought it would look cool. His attire may not have been the best looking one, but to Chip it was the most comfortable attire he had and that's what mattered to him.

Though now that he was home by himself, he decided to fully relax so he took off all of his clothes, as he felt the most comfortable without any of that stuff on since that was how he was like for the longest time and even though it still felt weird to be clotheless in his new body, Chip was sure he'd get used to it in time as he laid down in bed, doing so for the first time in who knows how long. It sure as heck felt comfortable, especially with how fatigued he felt after all he had been through lately. Though after a few minutes of resting, maybe even an hour or so, Chip's ears twitched a bit as he heard something, prompting him to sit up and listen to what it was.

After listening for about a minute or two, it sounded like singing. Wondering who was close by, Chip got up and made his way outside to find out the source. As he stepped out the door, he could hear that whoever was singing was over the rocks and possibly in the water. Chip made his way over to the source and looked over the rocks, only to be met with a shocking sight. There in the water singing a beautiful song was Cream the Rabbit. The years following the Dark Gaia incident were showing on Cream, who hadn't seen much action herself and thus she had grown quite a figure now that she was practically a young adult. What was once a young, innocent girl had blossomed into a beautiful woman with incredible grace and had been blessed with a natural beauty that even her mother wished she could have. But what Chip wasn't expecting to see was that she was completely naked! Only her fur was covering anything that could be considered naughty, but it was still a sight that left Chip's face almost completely red.

"The last day with you was truly magical~ The frozen time began to flow~ At last the longest night has gone and brought in light~ I felt myself melt in the morning light~" Cream sang as she swam through the clear waters of Adabat on her back. Chip wanted to let Cream know of his presence, but he was left speechless at the sight before him, never seeing something so beautiful like this before. The chihuahua felt his face heat up upon finding himself looking at Cream's body, experiencing a feeling that he never felt before. His eyes started wandering around out of curiosity wondering where Cream had put her clothes at but was suprised to find that they were not around at all, meaning the young adult rabbit girl made the trip to here from where she was possibly staying at in the nude pretty much.

'What am I feeling right now? I've never felt like this before...' Chip thought to himself as he continued to watch Cream swim around gracefully. Though he was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud rumble of thunder, prompting him to look upwards. He soon saw that storm clouds were starting to roll in and, having lived in Adabat long enough, he knew that ir rained heavily during said storms, they lasted for quite a while as well. Chip knew Cream had to have noticed the thunder as well, which he was able to confirm upon looking over at her and seeing her no longer singing and swimming, now looking up at the sky as well. Chip decided to get back to his little house before we was spotted, but just as he went to move, he failed to notice the rocks being slippery as they had been splattered by the seawater and upon moving, he slipped. "Aah!"

"Huh?!" Cream suddenly turned towards the sudden noise and saw Chip there, noticing he too has like her, having no clothes on and using just his fur to hide anything naughty. But before she could scream at him for thinking he was sneaking around looking at her, she saw Chip hit his head on one of the rocks, which caused her to gasp instead. After watching Chip land in the water, she rushed over to him and quickly pulled him out of the water, noticing he was knocked out cold with a nasty bump on his head. The rabbit didn't know what to do now as the main village was way too far away and there was a storm coming.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she suddenly placed her hand on the round gem on Chip's chest, having remembered a trick Chip taught her during the war with Eggman's forces. As soon as she did, she began to feel a surge of energy rush through her, the very power of Light Gaia, and soon she felt a pair of fairy like wings, the same as the ones Chip had, appear on her back. She then picked up the unconscious dog, used to carrying others heavier than her thanks to her experiences as part of Team Rose, and proceeded to fly up high while looking for a place for shelter.

Thankfully she spotted what she assumed was the place Chip was staying at and proceeded to fly there as fast as she could. Cream could feel the drops of water starting to fall on her by the time she got to the small house and got herself and Chip in just in time as the rain started to pour down. Cream wasn't paying any attention to the storm though nor the fact that her fairy wings dissolved as she laid her friend down and proceeded to look for something to treat him with. Thankfully he did have some bandages underneath the sink in his small kitchen so she used them to treat him.

"I hope you're alright Chip..." Cream said as she finished wrapping the bandages around Chip's head. She knew how when Chip first showed up he had no memories according to the stories Sonic had told her and she had heard stories of how people developing amnesia after suffering a blow to the head like what Chip took. She was still embarassed that Chip had discovered her without her clothes on, but she wasn't gonna worry about that now. Plus it did feel a bit more comforting since Chip was pretty much clotheless like her. Though right now that didn't matter as Cream took Chip's hand into hers, trying to give him some comfort.

The two of them had met not too long after the Shattered World crisis and had formed a very tight friendship. When they had met during the incident on Eggman's outer space park, the two of them helped protect one another and Cream was also there to help Chip figure out how to use his new body. Then when Sonic's birthday came around, Chip opted to stay behind along with Blaze to watch over Cream, allowing the two of bond even more. It was then after the incident with the Deadly Six and Eggman that Cream started to finally become more of a young woman than a sweet young girl. In fact right before the latest war she had her 18th birthday and had decided to started living by herself now, though she had promised her mother that she would visit as often as she could.

Of course the war was over now and Cream was now 19, having traveled to the tropical region of Adabat where she had been staying at a small hotel there for the past couple of weeks and she was enjoying her time there. She of course had found a secluded beach where she could relax of course, but she had now found out that the beach did have one resident living there and it was the very god of light she was taking care of. Cream felt bad for wanting to scream at him earlier as she knew that Chip wasn't the sort of guy who would do something as perverted as trying to look at a girl who was completely nude. In fact she wasn't even sure how he'd react to seeing something like that.

"Ugh...so..." Chip suddenly said as Cream was brought out of her thoughts, now looking at her friend as he was moving around a bit. She was still concerned that he was hurt a bit more than what she saw. But the next thing Chip said in his sleep made her worries go away. "So...hungry...need...chocolate..."

"Oh?...Oh! Hehehe!" Cream giggled to herself as she now knew that Chip was gonna be alright. Though she then realized that she was gonna be stuck with him for who knows how long due to the storm that, at this point, was now raging outside. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it, she decided it would be best to go ahead and get comfy as well, lying down in the spare bed next to Chip's, realizing how tuckered out she was not just because of it now being night time, but also due to carrying Chip as well as she hadn't carried someone like she did in a long time. The falling rain also didn't help as the sound of rain falling, especially at night, almost always made her feel sleepy and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**I'm sorry for some of my other stories on here taking forever to update, I've kinda been in a bit of a dump lately. But I'm using this to get myself back up into writing stories more often. I also did this since I found the pairing of Chip and Cream to be really cute and I wanted to do my own take on this ship. I'm hoping people will also catch on to this ship and give it a bit more love. But for now I'll be focusing on this story for a bit before I get back to the others. Hope you all enjoy what I have planned!  
**_


End file.
